Revelation
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: “ Playing prince like we always do” the blonde responded. Lucia blinked and closed her eyes thinking. Trish blinked and smiled holding Lucia’s hand and watched as their fingers became intertwined. Yuri Lucia X Trish. They are traped in a fake world...


-1Chapter One: Reawakening

Lucia sat on the bed that was in the attic of the Devil May Cry. Her hair was short and boyish she even wore boys clothes. It was a prank that she and her friend Trish decided to play for fun. However playing pretend can't last forever. They where pretending to be princes of a distant land. The red head glanced down at the bracelet that she had ripped off her wrist.

" So you were the cause of this." she thought to her self . She clench her hand around the bracelet and chucked it away out the window. It landed in the trash. It was raining hard now and the smell of the city was different from what she was used to.

Foot steps could be heard walking up the stairs and the door creaked open. Lucia turned her attention to the figure that had enter her chambers. It was her blonde haired friend who had a smiled on her face. 'Trish?" asked Lucia.

" What are you doing up here all alone are you done pouting?" the blonde asked sitting on the bed snickering like a child, Lucia ignored Trish's child like behavior and glanced at the bracelet around her wrist instead. It was strange that Dante nor the others wore such bracelets why was it only her and Trish?

" I know our little prank didn't work and we lost all our hair for it but it was still funny if you think about it now right Lu?" Trish asked noticing her friend's eye deep in thought. She sighed and tossed a pillow at her, "Hey are you listening Lucia?"

Lucia caught the pillow and tossed it to the ground. "yes" she said softly, She was still thinking what was causing such behavior in everyone. They all had been acting strange and it disturbed the red head.

Trish pouted slightly and got up walking to Lucia. She ran her hand up the red head's arm and grabbed her shoulder's making hr fall on the bed with her. Lucia glanced at Trish " what are you doing?" she asked.

" Playing prince like we always do" the blonde responded. Lucia blinked and closed her eyes thinking. Trish blinked and smiled holding Lucia's hand and watched as their fingers became intertwined.

" Have you been stressed lately?" Trish asked stroking Lucia's shoulders to make her feel more relaxed. Lucia open her eyes " This place is fake I figure its just a fantasy world" she said. Trish blinked and tilted her head in confusion. " what makes you say that?" she asked.

Lucia felt a burning anger rise in her because she couldn't believe her closet friend was blind to the fakeness of the air and the world. She grabbed Trish by the collar and tossed her on her back moving on top of her pinning her down.

" Can't you see it?! The air in this place its fake the smell of the building isn't the same! Everyone is acting different and you are too!" Lucia yelled tightening her grip on Trish. The blonde looked scared " your hurting me Lucia" she said trying to escape the grip on her.

Lucia was breathing hard she did not realize how angry she got she le the blonde go. " forgive me I got emotional" she said starring down at the frighten blonde. Trish ran her hand on Lucia's cheek. " is…this world that bad?" she asked.

Lucia had clamed down and touched her hand that was on her cheek. The hand that wore the bracelet. The red head glanced at it. "no" she responded and leaned down closing the space between there faces. Trish blushed brightly as Lucia ripped off the bracelet and dropped it onto the floor.

Trish opened her eyes glancing at the red head. Lucia broke the kiss staring back. She smirked knowing that her friend had return to normal. Lucia removed her self off of the blonde and sat next to her, Trish smirked " so …I guess we both were asleep." Trish said all the child likeness was gone and she had return to her former self.

Lucia smirked " yes I guess its someone's prank" she said starring into the blue eyes of the blonde. Trish smirked and gave Lucia a soft peck on the lips. " I'm glad your back to normal" said Lucia having a slight blush come across her cheeks.

Trish smirked " lets go home Lucia to our world to the outside world" she said taking her hand. They both got up and walked to the balcony staring at the city below. Blue invisible like swords passed them as a warning no to move. The two turned and smirked at their new enemy.

Steel icy blue eyes glared at them as sliver hair was gelled back and the man standing before them holding a old samurai sword grin with the most evil intentions, Trish stood in front of Lucia protecting the red head from the danger ahead of them.

" Die…"


End file.
